Dimension Heroes
by Limited Master RX
Summary: What would happen if a simple vacation turned to an adventure of a life time? Sonic the Hedgehog and friends will find out.


Hello everyone, this is my very first story on both my website and this account. I will warn you that the fanfic is more then just Sonic and Megaman X and has other series.

Another thing is that's there are fan characters which I hope won't ruin the story, with that warning out of the way, have fun reading!

Also, this fanfic really started on September 23 2010

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

It all started on Angel Island at the Master Emerald Shrine in the middle of the day. Knuckles the Echindna was looking around the bright blue sky. He then closed his eyes. "I've been protecting the Master Emerald for a long time, I've let my guard down when Eggman fooled me, and Sonic had to save the day." Knuckles thought.

(He opened his eyes again to find a dark shield beginning to form, just a few seconds, it consumed half of Angel Island) "What the, I'd better take the Master Emerald to Future City before the whole island is consumed!" Knuckles said. (He took the Master Emerald off of the shrine and glided off the island right before the whole island was corrupted in the dark shield.

Meanwhile, in Future City at Sonic's house. Amy, Cream, and Cheese were packing up snacks while Tails was fixing up the Tornado outside. Sonic was in his room throwing all sorts of stuff that was in his dresser) "Ugh, where is it?" Sonic asked. "Hey Sonic did you pack up already?" Amy asked. "Amy did you find my ring?" Sonic asked. "No, (Amy enters into the room) Sonic, clean up right now!" Amy yelled.

(Sonic threw a shirt at Amy's face) "I need it when we see Professor Pickle at Shamar!" Sonic explained. "A ring, (Amy takes the shirt off her face) you mean a wedding ring, oh Sonic (Amy hugs Sonic) thank you!" Amy said. "No Amy it's not a wedding ring, it used to belong to Chip!" Sonic explained.

(Cream and Cheese came in holding a silver ring that has a glowing light blue sphere) "Hey Sonic, I found a ring on the table downstairs." Cream said. "That's the one, thanks Cream." Sonic said. (He got the ring and placed it onto his right wrist) "Hey guys, the Tornado's ready!" Tails yelled. "Okay, let's go!" Sonic said. (The four went down the stairs and just as Sonic and the others were about to leave the house, Vanilla walked up to Cream)

"Now Cream, be very careful, I don't want you to get hurt, please take good care of her Sonic." Vanilla said. "Got it, don't worry Vanilla, it's gonna be a blast!" Sonic said. "Good bye everyone!" Vanilla yelled. (Everyone but her had left and gotten onto the Tornado which was in the street. Shoving their luggage in the tiny cargo, Amy and Cream sat down and Sonic was on the wing.

After checking on the luggage, Tails had went over to the cockpit and had sat down. He then began to make the Tornado move forward. Gaining enough speed, there was a ramp and Tails had flew up to the sky and Vanilla was waving goodbye.

Meanwhile, in a different dimension. Three hedgehogs were walking through a wet and cold labyrinth. The hedgehog in the back was a male and he was taller then the middle and was the same size as the person in front of the group. He had dark blue fur, quills like Sonic's, and red irises. He wore a ninja outfit that had a black cape, a mouth guard, and had a symbol of a shuriken on the chest, and wears black boots. In the center of the group was a hedgehog who was a girl. She was the youngest of the two in front and behind her. She had orange fur with hands of a dark red color. The quills were like Amy's, had brown irises and a tan muzzle. She wore a dark green sundress, a black top hat, and wears white boots. In front of the two was an ivory colored hedgehog. Her quills were like Sonic's, but the bottom two were long and reached the ground. She had light green irises and a tan muzzle and had a flat chest. She wore a crimson red vest, gray granite short jeans, gray shoes with a purple heart buckle on the sides, and a dark blue backpack. There was a dark red helmet with a gray borderline. Around it was gray diamond gems and in the center of the helmet was an amethyst heart and in the center of the gem was a sea green diamond. There were large openings for the quills only. There were white gloves and on the cuff of the right arm was a red ring with glowing yellow lines. Behind the hedgehogs were three Chaos chao known as Angel, Devil, and Light) "Hey Ivory, are you okay?" The dark blue hedgehog asked. "No Shade, I failed to defeat Metal Android and save Anna." Ivory said. "Hey don't worry about it Ivory, I feel the same way." The orange hedgehog said. "Thanks Tiffany, I appreciate it, a bit." Ivory said. "There they are!" Someone said.

"Get them!" Someone #2 yelled. Oh shoot they found us!" Shade said. "I'll handle this!" Ivory said. "But Ivory." Tiffany said. "Tiffany, it's my fault this all happened, so let me do it." Ivory said. (Tiffany gets out a slingshot and the three began to wait. Then, six robots had appeared and Tiffany fired an stone. One of the robots had fired a plasma shot and Ivory rolled out of the way. Shade had thrown firecrackers and they were blowing at the machines feet. Ivory had hid Tiffany behind a boulder and then was running towards the guards. After a while, the robots were knocked out) "We cannot live in this dimension anymore, we will be wanted and captured like the others who fought against Metal Android and his master." Shade said. "But at least we have the Dark Jewels, right Ivory?" Tiffany asked. "Yes, they are still inside of my bag." Ivory said. "Ivory do it already, we're waiting." Shade said. "Fine, (Ivory grabs an emerald crystal skull with a dark aura glowing in the center from her backpack) Dimension Control" Ivory yelled.

(A dimension portal opened up. It was blue with swirls of purple and black. Shade, Tiffany, and the chao had entered into the portal. When Ivory was about to enter, one of the robots fired and hit Ivory with a plasma shot. The backpack was opened and Ivory was lunged into the portal. While she was in the portal, the other Dark Jewels had escaped from the bag and had all flew into different dimensions.

Ivory, Shade, Tiffany and Ivory's chao appeared in the outskirts of Shamar) "Hey Ivory, Tiffany are you seeing this new dimension, huh?" Shade asked. (He saw Tiffany touching Ivory's forehead who was on the ground) "Big brother, Ivory's not feeling well." Tiffany said. "What, are you sure, Ivory are you okay?" Shade asked. "Darn, I let my guard down, I'm too weak to even stand, I need more, ugh." Ivory said. (She fell unconscious)

"More what, Ivory?" Shade asked. "She's hurt, I see a plasma wound on her back, big brother, the gems, their gone!" Tiffany said. "What, are you serious, but Ivory will, I'll get going!" Shade said. "Be careful big brother, don't worry Ivory, Shade will come quickly." Tiffany said. (Shade and the three chao were heading for the city of Shamar.

Meanwhile, in the city of Shamar, Sonic and friends had gotten off the Tornado and were walking through the area) "So Sonic." Amy said. "Yeah Amy, what is it?" Sonic asked. "Remember when you saved the world when it was apart broken apart?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I remember." Sonic said. "Hey guys, you know it has been a while ever since that event happened so I don't remember where Professor Pickle's place is." Tails said. "Its okay Tails, besides I have never been here before, it's so exciting, isn't that right Cheese?" Cream asked. (Shade and the chao had quickly made it to the roofs of Shamar near where Sonic and the group were) "I still can't find any help, (Shade looks at Sonic) a hedgehog looks similar to me and Ivory, a Dimensional Opposite." Shade thought. (Cream looked up and saw Shade and the three chao. The four noticed Cream and ran away)

"What was that about?" Cream asked. "What is it Cream?" Amy asked. "Oh, its nothing." Cream said. "Hey, look its the professor!" Sonic said. (He pointed towards an old man with a brown suit and white bushy eyebrows cover his eyes. He was at a shop selling cucumbers. Sonic and the others ran up to the man) "Professor Pickle!" Tails yelled.

(Pickle heard Tails voice and looked and saw everyone) "Huh, oh if it isn't Sonic, Tails, and Amy." Pickle said. "What are you doing Pickle?" Sonic asked. "Oh just went to buy some cucumbers." Pickle said. "For sandwiches isn't that right, Amy, aren't you going to say something?" Tails asked. "Oh, I almost forgot, let me introduce you our friends, her name is Cream the Rabbit." Amy said. (Cream and Cheese bowed down) "Hello Mr. Pickle, I'm Cream, and this is Cheese the Chao." Cream said. "Chao chao chao." Cheese said. "Well, come, let's talk back at my house." Pickle said. (Sonic and his friends began to follow Pickle through Shamar.

Meanwhile, in Future City, Knuckles had landed onto the sidewalk near Sonic's House. He walked towards the door) "Sonic, can you help, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled. (He began to bang on the door and then Shadow and Rouge appeared) "Knuckles, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked. "Shadow and Rouge, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked. "Hello Knuckles, I see you brought the Master Emerald." Rouge said. "No Rouge, someone or something has taken over Angel Island and I need Sonic's help." Knuckles explained. "You still need help, what a guardian you are." Shadow said. "Shadow if you don't tell me where Sonic is I will." Knuckles said. "Shamar." Shadow said. "What?" Knuckles asked. "Shamar, did you read a letter that Sonic sent to Angel Island?" Rouge asked. "Um, what letter?" Knuckles asked.

(Shadow got out a piece of paper and then gave it to Knuckles) "This letter, read it, please." Shadow said. "All right fine, I'll read it, Dear Shadow and Rouge. This is to let you know that Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and I are going to meet up with Professor Pickle in Shamar. We will have a fun time there, if you would like to come, use your Chaos Control when you're not busy with G.U.N. Make sure Knuckles doesn't break the door to my house like last time. Anyways hope you can come, From Sonic." Knuckles read. "So now you know?" Shadow asked. "Oh, thanks Shadow, can you teleport me to Shamar?" Knuckles asked. "Sure, only if you give me the Master Emerald." Rouge said. "Never!" Knuckles yelled. (He punched the door and it fell. Vanilla rushed into the doorway and saw the three)

"Oh dear, not again, Knuckles, why must you break down Sonic's door?" Vanilla asked. "Oh, um, is it true that Sonic is in Shamar?" Knuckles asked. "Yes, Shadow, Rouge, are you going to Shamar to?" Vanilla asked. "No." Shadow said. "Shadow, do it for Knuckles, please." Rouge said. "Fine." Shadow said. "If you see Cream, please take care of her." Vanilla said. "Alright Vanilla, (Shadow grabbed the green Chaos Emerald and raised it high) Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. (He, Rouge, and Knuckles were transported to Shamar)

"Here we are Knuckles, Shamar." Rouge said. "Thanks Shadow and Rouge, now where's Sonic at?" Knuckles asked. (The trio began to look for Sonic in the busy area.

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic were walking through a hallway with giant robots behind them. They enter into a room and the guards left) "What is the meaning of this I am Dr. Eggman, show yourself now!" Eggman said.

"Hahahaha, great laughs Eggman." Someone said. "Why am I on Angel Island?" Eggman asked. "Because you see, my dear General Metal Android wants to talk to you personally, isn't that right?" The person asked. "Yes, thank you, (The lights had turned on and it revealed a robot in the form of Neo Metal Sonic with a gray cape. Next to him was a green cat with purple irises, a white muzzle, and long smooth dreadlocks. On her forehead was a red circle gem surrounded by four purple triangles. She wore a purple dress with brown gloves and boots) I am Metal Android." Metal Android introduced. "Why do you need me here and why do you look like Neo Metal Sonic?" Eggman asked. "Because Eggman I need you're help, you see, in my dimension, three hedgehogs have stolen the seven Dark Jewels from me and my master, I need your help to find them for me." Metal Android explained. "Will you do it?" Someone said. "The answer is no, I am the villain Dr. Eggman, I don't need anyone's help to get power, because I have all my robots, and that is it." Eggman said. "So you are after the energy to, very well, I'm fine, Minion." Metal Android said. "Zzzzzz." Minion snored.

(Metal Android and Eggman saw Minion sleeping) "Minion!" Metal Android yelled. "Whoa, all right fine just don't call me minion!" Minion said. "Find those three hedgehogs and the three chao." Metal Android ordered. "Yes general, I'm going." Minion said. (She had gotten from her left the room) "Now about the Neo Metal Sonic form." Eggman said. "While my master was doing a bit of research for a new body, he stumbled upon your Metal Sonic." Metal Android said. "But where is that girl going?" Eggman asked. "Oh her, she's going to find those three hedgehogs, now let me tell you something, if you want, we can beat Sonic and get rid of Ivory and their friends." Metal Android said. "Very well, we shall get rid of those two pests of ours!" Eggman said. "A change of mind, that's what my master wanted." Metal Android thought. (He got out a blueprint and they began their plans.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were having a chat with Professor Pickle while eating cucumber sandwiches and drinking tea) "Hey Pickle, can I have some chili dogs?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, don 't be so rude, anyways we have been doing fine at our new house." Amy said. "Yeah, but everything has been the same, so we came here to visit you." Tails said. (The doorbell began to ring) "I'll get it, shesh, the mailman is pretty bad with deliveries around here." Sonic said.

(He rushed to the door and saw it shaking violently. Sonic quickly opened the door. He found Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow standing outside) "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Knuckles yelled. "Uh, calm down Knuckles, what are you doing here with the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked. "I'm here to tell you that Angel Island was taken over by someone or something, I was able to take the Master Emerald away and went to your house." Knuckles explained. "Okay I'll try to understand, let's get inside." Sonic said. "You guys go on ahead and play while me and Knuckles talk." Rouge said. (The four then noticed Shade and the chao walking by)

"Hey, I've never seen a hedgehog like that before, and I've never been here." Knuckles said. "Hey, who are you?" Sonic asked. "Shoot, the Dimensional Self of me again, well I 'm sorry, but I can 't talk!" Shade said. (He and the chao were running away) "Wait!" Rouge yelled. "Hey what's happening?" Knuckles asked. "Sorry Knuckles, but we need to follow this hedgehog!" Shadow said. (He ran off)

"Wait Shadow, uh sorry Knuckles, but we have to roll!" Sonic said. (He had started to chase after both Shadow and Shade. As the three were running, Shade was throwing shurikens at pots and vases. Shadow jumps over with ease and Sonic was saying I 'm sorry as he was running by. Shadow was about to grab onto Shade's cape, but Shade grabbed a katana from his waist and slashed at Shadow. Shadow backed a bit and Sonic passed him.

After a while, the trio had made it to where Ivory and Tiffany were. Shade had stopped and looked around) "Huff, why are you following me, huff huff." Shade said. (Sonic and Shadow had caught up to Shade) "Are you okay?" Sonic asked. "Who are you?" Shadow asked. "Huh, you ask a question like that?" Shade asked. "Well, you could just follow us back to the house." Shadow said. "Yeah, come with us and you can tell us why you ran away." Sonic said. (Shade was walking towards Sonic who had his hand reaching out for him. But then, vines had arose from the ground and had wrapped around Shade) "What the?" Shadow asked. "There, now I have all you three troublemakers, oh looks like you overheard my talk, mind your manners!" Someone said.

(The three see Minion wearing green armor. She had then removed the helmet to reveal her face) "A green cat, you're just like Blaze, only a little meaner and with photosynthesis." Sonic said. "Watch your mouth hedgehog!" Minion said. "What do mean all three?" Shadow asked. "So you want to see black hedgehog, here they are." Minion said. (Two holes aroused from the ground.

Both Tiffany and Ivory were wrapped by vines) "Let go of me!" Tiffany yelled. "Ugh, we must help them all out, are you ready Sonic?" Shadow asked. "Of course I am, now lets see if you can handle my speed." Sonic said. "Okay, lets have fun, right my pet?" Minion asked. "Huh, pet?" Sonic asked.

(A vine arouse under Sonic's body and it was going up. Minion's plant monster has shown itself. It was a crocodile made of green and brown bark with vines of green and purple. Shadow was all by himself) "Oh great, now I have to fight this thing all by myself, what a worthy challenge." Shadow said. "Shadow, we're coming!" Knuckles yelled. "Chao chao chao!" Angel said.

(Shadow and the chao turned around and found everyone except Cream, Cheese, and Professor Pickle) "What are you doing here?" Shadow asked. "We were so worried." Amy said. "Now lets beat that crocodile up!" Knuckles said. (He grabbed Shadow and threw him as Rouge flew up and kicked Shadow. Tails and Devil flew up to the vine that was holding Sonic. Amy was whacking her hammer at the roots on the underbelly. Shadow made it to the monster's head and slammed right into it. The vine that held Tiffany was shriveling up and she fell. Light grabbed Tiffany by the skirt and it placed her down. Tiffany pulled out her hammer and was helping Amy out with the vines. Tails was trying to pull Sonic out the vines and Devil was biting the grass wrapped around the vines. Sonic tried to spin dash out, but the more he struggled, the tighter the vines had gotten. Shade managed to get his right hand out of the vines and got his katana out. Shade sliced the vine and he was falling. Rouge grabbed Shade and placed him at the ground. Amy and Tiffany were tired, but Tiffany did a hammer spin and was digging through the skin. She found a weak spot. But right before she could attack, vines were hitting her. Outside, Sonic and Shadow both held hand and combined their power of the Sonic Wind and Chaos Spear. They fully charged up and unleash the Super Sonic Wind and Super Chaos Spear. It went strait into the heart and killed the beast. Shadow got out of the way and it fell on top of Sonic. Tiffany had gotten out of the chest)

"Whew, at least that's over." Tiffany said. "Now what do you have to say cat?" Shade asked. "I 'm very impressed, but I've wasted so much time, I must say goodbye." Minion said. "Wait!" Rouge said. (Before Rouge could fly to Minion, she was consumed in a flower and disappeared) "Well too bad we lost who ever that was." Knuckles said. "Wait, what about Sonic?" Amy asked. "Oh no!" Shadow said. (He ran to the monster's body and was digging his hands into its stomach. Some of its green blood was splashing out and got onto Shadow's face.

After twenty times of putting his hands into the dead body, there was a shake at the head. Shadow went to it's eye and placed his hands into it. Shadow waited for two minutes, then someone grabbed his hands. He pulled it out and it was Sonic holding onto Ivory which were both covered in green blood) "Cough, thanks Shadow." Sonic said. "Sonic, you smell really awful." Shadow said. "What do you mean, aw gross." Sonic said. "Are you okay Sonic?" Tails asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic said. (Shade and Tiffany walked over to Sonic and noticed Ivory)

"Yes, you found Ivory!" Tiffany said. "Oh, I found this hedgehog buried with me." Sonic said. "Come on Tiffany, anyways, I 'm Shade and this is Tiffany." Shade introduced. "Hi there, this is my big brother." Tiffany said. "Ugh, Shade, Tiffany?" Ivory whispered. (Everyone saw Ivory with her eyes barley open) "You can speak again?" Shade asked. "No, I need power." Ivory whispered. "Hey Shadow, give me the Chaos Emerald." Sonic said. (He placed Ivory down) "Why, we don't know if she's a foe or not." Shadow said. "Please?" Sonic asked. "No." Shadow said. "Please Shadow, Ivory needs your help, we went through a rough time, will you?" Tiffany asked. "Fine." Shadow said. (He tosses the green Chaos Emerald to Sonic)

"Thanks, (Sonic knelt down) now, lets use this power Ivory." Sonic said. (The two hedgehogs share the power of the Chaos Emerald and Ivory then began to stand up) "Thank you, now who are you all?" Ivory said. "Oh, just good guys, I think it's not safe here, lets get back to the house and talk about everything from there." Sonic said. "You're right, me and my friends will explain once we get to where ever you go." Ivory said. Okay, let's go!" Sonic said. "Wait, what's your name?" Ivory asked. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, let's say hi to Cream and Pickle." Sonic said. (They all began to run through the desert.

After making it through the desert, they all made it back to Shamar and found Cream and Cheese outside of a house) "Sonic, your all back." Cream said. "Chao." Cheese said. "Hey guys, we have some friends to introduce." Sonic said. "But, shouldn't you wash off, you smell awful." Cream said. (She covered her nose.

The three hedgehogs had washed off and Ivory, Shade, and Tiffany introduced themselves again and had started to tell them what had happened) "Ten years ago, there was peace to the land, until Metal Android and his master had overthrown our powerful government." Ivory explained. "Ivory's dad was the main leader." Tiffany explained. "On the seventh year of the war, me and my friends had headed over to one place, Sky City where my friend's lab was." Ivory explained. "And who is this friend?" Sonic asked. "Her name is Anna, she was Ivory's friend when they were kids." Shade explained. "When we entered into her room, we found the power of our dimension, the seven Dark Jewels." Tiffany explained. "We got them before Metal Android could." Ivory explained. "But how did you escape?" Rouge asked. "We broke through the window and fell to the ocean below, we had then escaped to an island known as Neo Island." Ivory explained. "After that, three years had passed and Neo Island was discovered, Metal Android had came and then attacked us." Shade said. "We had managed to escape into a labyrinth and fought some robots and I used Dimension Control, but then a machine shot me in the back and I was lunged into the portal." Ivory explained. "Ivory, where are those jewels?" Tiffany asked. "I don't know, but I feel that the Dark Emerald is here." Ivory said. "All right let's collect all of the Chaos Emeralds and the Dark Jewels!" Sonic said. "Um, thank you, but why Chaos Emeralds?" Ivory asked. "Well, I don't want Metal Android to have the two most powerful things in our dimensions." Sonic said. "Now can we go to Angel Island?" Knuckles asked. "Sure, let's go, Shadow, can you do the honors?" Sonic asked. (Shadow got out the Chaos Emerald) "Chaos Control!" Shadow said. (Everyone was teleported to Angel Island except for Professor Pickle, Cream, Tails, Amy, and Tiffany.

The team were now on Angel Island) "Hey Knuckles did you leave the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked. "Yes." Knuckles said. "The Dark Emerald is near, I can sense it." Ivory said. "Well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog!" Someone said. (Everyone looked and saw Eggman) "Well, well, if it isn't Eggman, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "None of your business!" Eggman said. "Whatever, let's fight!" Knuckles said. "Hold on Knuckles." Eggman said. "Huh?" Knuckles asked. "You must come inside for the emerald, hahahahah." Eggman said. (He was teleported away)

"I hate it when he does that." Sonic said. "How did he quickly escape?" Shade asked. "Guys, follow me, I can feel something." Ivory said. (Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Ivory, and Shade entered into the old Hidden Palace Zone) "Ah the old Hidden Palace, its been a while ever since I met the past self of me." Sonic said. "What do you mean Sonic?" Ivory asked. "Sorry Ivory, it's a long story." Sonic said. "What a beautiful place, if only I knew about this place beforehand." Rouge said. "Hey Rouge, we're here to save Angel Island, not jewel stealing." Knuckles said. "Hello Ivory, it has been awhile after you gave up the jewels." Metal Android said. (The team looked and noticed Metal Android)

"Metal Android, so your here too, how?" Ivory asked. "My master allowed me to enter into this dimension, but now, I will get the Dark Jewels!" Metal Android said. "Hey, don 't be mean to Ivory, she's innocent, and I know that." Sonic said. "You still don 't know her, but oh well." Metal Android said. (He grabbed Sonic and went back to where he was standing) "What the, hey, let me go!" Sonic said. "Follow me Ivory, maybe I can spare his life!" Metal Android said. (He dashed away into a room) "Wait, come back!" Ivory said. (She was running towards the room) "Ivory, wait!" Shade said. (Before he could get Ivory to stop, Ivory entered into the room alone as the doors had slammed shut)

"Sonic, where are you?" Ivory asked. "Right here." Sonic said. "Huh, (Ivory looked up to find Metal Android and Sonic in the air) Metal Android, why do you have Sonic?" Ivory asked. "Just for you, Robotnik is waiting for the both of you." Metal Android said. "Wait, why are you in this dimension?" Ivory asked. "I was ordered by him." Metal Android explained. (He dropped Sonic on the ground. Then the floor had opened up and Sonic and Ivory fell.

When the two had fallen, the roof had closed up. A spotlight had appeared above the two) "Sonic, are you okay?" Ivory asked. "Yeah, but where's Eggman?" Sonic asked. "Right here." Eggman said. (A chain ball had appeared from the darkness and was about to hit Sonic. He dodged it and Ivory created a purple shield around herself. The ball came back into the shadows) "Okay Eggman, no more games, show yourself!" Sonic yelled. "Good job Sonic, now lets play." Eggman said. (The lights had fully turned on.

It revealed a red/yellow/gray robotic three-headed dragon with sphere on the chest) "What a nice toy." Sonic said. "I know that you and Metal Android did this." Ivory said. "Where did the chain ball come from?" Sonic asked. (The left dragon head had spitted out a spike ball. Sonic jumped out of the way. But the right head had fired out a giant laser and hit Sonic. Ivory jumped up and grabbed Sonic) "Sonic, are you okay?" Ivory asked. (Sonic didn't respond)

"Oh, too bad that he got knocked out, now I'll deal with you!" Eggman said. "I understand, leave him out of this, one on one, (The right head fired a laser and it hit Ivory and Sonic. After the beam, Ivory had a shield around her and Sonic) I said one on one." Ivory yelled. (She created a floating blade above her hand and it was a purple glass color with white mist spiraling around it. Ivory jumped up and attacked the left head. But after ten stabs, it didn't do anything) "What, it didn't work?" Ivory thought. "This machine is made of Dimension Metal." Eggman said. "What, the strongest metal in my dimension?" Ivory asked. (The right head fired a laser, and it hit Ivory and Sonic. After the laser died off, Ivory was about to create a Dimension Blade, but she collapsed) "So that is the power of the metal." Eggman said. "You have to thank me Robotnik." Metal Android said.

(The ceiling opened up a bit and Metal Android came down) "Oh, Metal Android, did you see me defeat Sonic?" Eggman asked. "Yes Robotnik, so it was a success." Metal Android said. "Impressive, so that's the power of Dimension Metal." Minion said. "Ah Rose." Metal Android said. (Rose came out of the shadows) "I took off my armor because it was too heavy on me, not even my powers of photosynthesis can hold it that well." Rose explained. "Metal Android, now it's the time to kill Sonic!" Eggman said. "No, that was just a test on our prototype version of your new robot, if we spare Sonic for now, we can kill him later, Rose?" Metal Android asked.

(The two see Rose putting her foot on top of Sonic) "Sonic the Hedgehog, you remind me of someone with your blue color." Rose whispered. "Rose, is there something wrong?" Metal Android asked. "No, he just reminds me of someone." Rose said. "Now we must get going." Eggman said. "I'll get Metal Sonic, our business is done here." Rose said. (Metal Android picked Sonic up and then created a portal to a different dimension. The two entered into the portal and Rose left the room.

Meanwhile, outside of the room. Shade, Shadow, Rouge, and the three chao went looking for the Dark Emerald while Knuckles was punching the door) "So where's my Dark Emerald?" Rouge asked. "Your Dark Emerald, it belongs in our dimension, not yours Rouge." Shade said. "Fine, hey guys, I see it." Rouge said. (The Dark Emerald was on a rock high above. Rouge flew up and Metal Sonic rushed in and grabbed the Dark Emerald) "Oh no, Metal Sonic has it!" Rouge said. "Let's take it back then!" Shade yelled.

(They begin to fight against Metal Sonic. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic grabbed the spear and threw it towards Shadow. Shade got in front of Shadow and grabbed his katana and it deflected the spear. Angel got in front of Metal Sonic's face and the spear had hit Metal Sonic's chest. Rouge had started to throw bombs at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic got Angel away from his face and got hit by bombs. Devil was biting onto Metal Sonic's leg. Light had headbutted into Metal Sonic and the three rushed towards Metal Sonic. Rouge was spin kicking, Shadow was punching, and Shade was slashing at Metal Sonic. Rouge grabbed Shade and the chao and Shadow turned red) "Chaos Blast!" Shadow yelled (Metal Sonic was damaged and he dropped the Dark Emerald. Shadow was about to rush into Metal Sonic, but then, Rose had appeared)

"Nice job, but I must take Metal Sonic with me, bye boys." Rose said. (A portal appeared behind her and Rose and Metal Sonic had escaped, the portal had then closed. Rouge grabbed onto the Dark Emerald) "Ah, this is so beautiful." Rouge said. "Rouge, give it to Shade now." Shadow said. "Fine, whatever, it won't work with my collection." Rouge said. (She threw the emerald and Shade had caught it) "Thanks bat." Shade said. "What, you call me a bat, I'm the greatest treasure hunter." Rouge said. "Lets go back to Knuckles, Chaos Control!" Shadow said. (They were teleported back to the door and found Knuckles with the broken door)

"Hey guys, I've opened the door!" Knuckles yelled. "We're here Knuckles, you don't need to yell!" Rouge said. "How did you?" Knuckles asked. "Chaos Control." Shadow explained. "Okay whatever, here we go." Shade said. (Everyone went down)

"Eggman, huh, Ivory!" Rouge said. (They all found Ivory unconscious with wounds on her) "Oh no, is she?" Knuckles asked. (Shade walked towards her) "No she just lost conscious again." Shade said. "Hey guys, where's Sonic?" Rouge asked. "I don't know, but we need to get Ivory back to Pickle's house." Shade said. "Shadow, do it." Knuckles said. "Not this again, Chaos Control!" Shadow said. (Everyone was teleported back to Shamar.

They found Amy and she saw Ivory all beaten up. They went inside and placed Ivory onto a bed. Amy and Cream were taking care of the wounds) "Why can't we use the Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked. "Because Sonic is somehow the only one who can help Ivory." Shade said. "Poor Ivory, big brother, when will she wake up?" Tiffany asked. "I don't know Tiffany, we just have to wait." Shade said.

(Ten minutes later, Ivory woke up and saw that her wounds have been treated) "Ivory you're okay!" Tiffany said. "Ugh, where's Sonic?" Ivory asked. "We just saw you lying on the floor." Shade explained. (Angel was flying towards Ivory) "Angel?" Ivory asked. "Chao chao!" Angel said. (It landed onto Ivory and started to tickle her) "Hahaha, stop, it tickles hahha!" Ivory laughed. "Chao chao chao." Devil and Light said. (Devil grinned and it and Light had flew to Ivory and she continued to laugh.

Then, Pickle showed up with a plate of sandwiches) "Well Shade, want some cucumber sandwiches?" Pickle asked. "Sure, I haven't eaten anything good in a long time since the war began." Shade said. (He grabbed a sandwich and took a bite) "Ivory, do you want a sandwich, you must be hungry." Tiffany said. "Okay, I'll eat, do you three want to eat?" Ivory asked. "Chao chao!" The three chao said. (Tiffany gave Ivory a sandwich and she took a bite. Ivory then began to break it into pieces and gave some pieces to the chao. Shade had quickly finished his sandwich and stood up) "Ivory, Tiffany, can we have a talk outdoors?" Shade asked. "Sure, but let's finish." Ivory said. "Alright, I'll wait outside." Shade said. (He went out and Ivory and Tiffany had finished their sandwiches. Ivory had got up. She, Tiffany, and the chao got outside and found Shade on a barrel)

"So what do you want to talk about out here?" Ivory asked. "Dimension travel, we need to find all seven Chaos Emeralds and the Dark Jewels." Shade said. "But, aren't the Chaos Emeralds in this dimension?" Ivory asked. "Well Ivory, while you were unconscious, me and Shadow had found out that the Dark Jewels presence had affected the other Chaos Emeralds, not the one Shadow has." Shade explained. "Oh, I get it now, when the Dark Jewels entered the dimensions, the Chaos Emeralds got involved." Ivory said. "Perfect now all we need to do is find all jewels." Shade said. "But why do we need to find them when his friends could by themselves?" Ivory asked. "Sonic helped us and now he's in trouble, we must repay him." Shade said. "I'll get everyone to know!" Tiffany said. (She ran back in to the house.

Then, everyone except Professor Pickle went outside and Ivory explained what had happened) "Hey wait a minute, what about the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked. "Well Knuckles, there is three choices, one, leave it here, two, put it back at Angel Island, three, I can seal it in my body." Ivory said. "You can do that, but, how?" Knuckles asked. "I'll show it to all of you." Ivory said. (She gabbed Chaos Emerald and Dark Emerald, Knuckles got the Master Emerald from the house. Ivory used the energy from the two emeralds and the Master Emerald was gone) "Um, right, lets hurry and rescue Sonic." Tails said.

(Both she and Shadow got the two emeralds and combine their power and they both said Dimension and Chaos Control. A portal opened up and everyone entered. Pickle waved goodbye to the characters as the portal had closed. It was time that the story really begins. What will the new dimension look like? Will Sonic be saved? Next chapter will tell all.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and etc. are owned by Sega  
Characters like Ivory, Shade, Tiffany, Will, and Solar are created by me and are official characters of Dimension Heroes.


End file.
